The Caged Wolf
by Kaia Devin
Summary: Rex meets Micki, a girl who works for the government. But when she visits providence, it becomes clear that she and the agency have their own agendas.  Rex/OC and Noah/OC and maybe Holix later on.


This is a script I wrote as a writing exercise. I actually really love the series, but I don't like Circe. I remember thinking, "This show is so good, they could have a way better love interest than this." So I wrote this story and I really like it and I'm proud of it.I may or may not continue it depending on how people like it. But I love critiques and comments though, so please tell me what you think! I hope you like it! :)

_The Caged Wolf (Generator Rex)_

EXT. PROVIDENCE INTERNATIONAL HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

Two guards stand outside the outer gates keeping watch. The air is extremely quiet.

Behind the guards there is a shadow of a monkey climbing the outer wall.

INT. PROVIDENCE INTERNATIONAL HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

The hallway is full of guards. They are standing outside of a room marked "Surveillance".

There is a pair of eyes, one blue eye and one brown, watching them from a nearby vent.

A guard passes by, then freezes as if to watch something. He turns around and looks into the vent to find - nothing.

He then takes off his helmet and looks into an ocular identification device.

Just then a dark figure drops down from the ceiling and knocks out the guard.

The figure then grabs the unconscious guard and holds open his eye and holds him up to the identification device. The door opens, and the figure tosses the guard to the side.

The voice is that of a teenage girl.

MICKI

Like taking candy from a baby.

INT. SURVEILLANCE ROOM - NIGHT

MICKI, 15, a pretty caucasian with one blue eye and one brown, walks into the surveillance room and finds a tape. She is wearing a black jump suit and a COLLAR.

She types on one of the monitors and video comes up. The video is of Rex in battle.

MICKI

Gotcha!

Just then an alarm goes off and the guards rush in.

But once again, Micki has disappeared.

EXT. PROVIDENCE INTERNATIONAL HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

A white wolf with one blue eye and one brown eye rushes towards the nearby forest.

The wolf then becomes Micki. She presses a communicator in her ear.

MICKI

Tell the director I got it.

The girl is watching the video on her wristwatch.

She smiles.

MICKI

This could be interesting.

INT. PROVIDENCE HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

An alarm goes off. DOCTOR HOLIDAY is standing at the controls. She picks up a pair of headphones and presses a button on the controls.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

What's the situation?

A panicked voice comes up over the radio.

GUARD

We've been breached!

He looks at the guard on the floor.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Is there anything missing?

GUARD

No.

INT. SURVEILLANCE ROOM - NIGHT

The Guard notices the computer open to a group of recorded videos. Then notices a blank space where the recording should be, it's been deleted.

GUARD

Wait strike that! They got a recording.

A look of confusion comes over Holiday's face. REX and SIX run in. Rex rubs the sleep from his eyes.

REX

Doc, what's the deal?

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Someone broke into headquarters and stole a recording.

REX

So they stole a video clip. Big whoop de doo.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

That's not the point, Rex.

REX

Sheesh! Someone steals a recording and everybody freaks out.

A thought comes to Rex's mind.

REX

Could it be the pack?

The Doc shakes her head.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

No, this was too well thought-out. At any rate, we're going to have to step up security.

REX

(He yawns)

Well, not that this isn't very thrilling, but I'm going to bed.

Rex leaves the room. Six turns to leave when Doc Holiday pulls him aside.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Something's bothering me, Six. Why just a recording? What could they hope to gain from that?

SIX

I don't know, but we should be very careful from now on.

INT. DIRECTOR'S OFFICE - DAY

Micki watches a surveillance screen. A man stands in the shadow.

MICKI

Looks like this is going to be more difficult than we thought.

THE DIRECTOR

Don't worry. We've got this all under control.

EXT. CHICAGO - DAY

The city is in turmoil as a large Evo begins attacking. The Evo is a monster with 8 frightening red eyes, like a mutated human-like spider.

People scream in fear and run to escape it but one woman trips and falls. She screams as the frightening creature is about to attack her with it's massive arms.

Rex flies in on his boogie pack and grabs her just before the Evo can get to her.

He lands on a nearby sidewalk and sets her down. The woman runs away in panic.

Rex turns to the Evo

REX

(tired)

Okay, I'm in an extremely merciful mood today. So I'll make you a deal. Stand aside, and I won't make you eat pavement.

The Evo stands still for awhile, then knocks Rex away. Rex hits the pavement of a nearby sidewalk. The Evo begins to climb the building.

REX

I guess that means we're doing this the hard way.

Rex puts on his goggles and flies up towards the Evo on the other building. He tries to get in close, but the Evo smacks him away with his massive arms.

Rex hits a nearby building and debris begins to fall. Suddenly a massive piece is about to fall on a child, BOBBY.

Bobby screams. Just then, a white wolf rushes in and knocks the child away. The debris barely misses them both.

The wolf then becomes Micki. Bobby looks to her and notices her right arm has a couple of long scars on it.

MICKI

You okay, kid?

Just then Rex, yells out in pain as the Evo, grabs him and begins squeezing him.

The monster is about to bite him with it's pincer's.

Micki becomes a monkey and climbs to the top of a nearby street lamp, doing a flip on the bar connecting the post to the light.

Jumping towards the building, Micki launches herself and hits the Evo with a punch, causing it to drop Rex.

As the monster goes flying, Micki turns into a jaguar and hits it again. Micki lands in a perfect three-point stance.

The Evo looks like it's down for the count. Micki approaches it to deliver the final blow.

But the monster regains consciousness and knocks her off to the side. Micki resumes human form.

Micki finds herself next to Bobby.

She stands.

MICKI

Okay that's it!

Micki transforms into a giant bear. Bobby looks panicked as she begins to charge the Evo. Rex blocks her way.

REX

No stop! I can cure it!

The bear stops and seems to ponder this for a bit.

The bear charges again, however instead of attacking the Evo the bear takes the Evo into a big bear hug and holds it back.

Micki resumes human form still struggling to hold it back. She yells to Rex.

MICKI

What are you waiting for? Cure it!

Rex rushes up to Evo and puts his hand on it

Blue nanites whir and spin, pulling in the yellow Evo nanites, curing the Evo instantly.

The Evo is now a middle-aged woman, JANE. Jane looks exhausted after her tirade through the city.

The woman looks at Rex as if to say, "Thank you," but upon seeing Micki she becomes wide-eyed and panicked.

Micki looks puzzled by the woman's look, but pretends not to notice.

Jane is jittery, but remains.

Suddenly, a government agent takes her away. Bobby rushes up to Jane and hugs her.

BOBBY

Mommy!

Micki looks at the two and smiles. She looks over and notices Rex.

Micki walks up to Rex to introduce herself, but AGENT JACKSON, 38, a serious military agent, intervenes.

Agent Jackson walks to Six and holds out his hand.

AGENT JACKSON

Agent Jackson, Evo containment and extermination.

No response.

AGENT JACKSON

I work for the government.

Still no response.

AGENT JACKSON

We're certainly glad to have Providence's assistance here.

Six looks at the hand but doesn't shake it.

SIX

Providence isn't about to ignore an Evo attack, Agent Jackson. What agency are you working for? I thought Evos were left under Providence's jurisdiction.

AGENT JACKSON

That's classified.

Six gives a suspicious look. Rex, who has been standing to the side listening to their conversation, looks at Micki. Micki notices and smiles a bit.

REX

Who's the girl?

Micki once again makes a move to introduce herself. Agent Jackson gets in between Micki and Rex.

AGENT JACKSON

That is also classified.

Micki gives him a dirty look but steps back and looks away from Rex.

Rex looks confused.

One of the other government agents walks up to Jackson.

GOVERNMENT AGENT

Jackson, we're all finished here.

AGENT JACKSON

Alright, we're moving out!

Jackson looks at Micki.

AGENT JACKSON

Come on.

She gives him a dirty look and stalls.

Agent Jackson puts his hand on her back, guiding her away.

Micki turns to look back at Rex.

A sad look crosses over her face as she turns away to board the jet.

INT. JET - DAY

Micki turns to Agent Jackson.

MICKI

I'm not a piece of information, Jackson. If the director knew-

AGENT JACKSON

Well the director isn't here now is he, Evo? You disobeyed direct orders to kill that monster.

MICKI

That thing wasn't a monster, it was a human being with a child! And you? You're directly interfering with my mission. The one the director gave me.

Jackson scoffs.

AGENT JACKSON

If he gave it to an Evo, it must not be that important.

Micki turns away.

FLASH BACK

Micki is a small 10-year-old child. She smiles and runs to a man in the shadows.

CHILD MICKI

Director!

Micki laughs as the director takes her up into to his arms and hugs her.

END OF FLASHBACK

MICKI

You're wrong.

EXT. NOAH AND REX'S BASKETBALL COURT - AFTERNOON

NOAH

So give me the details. Was she cute?

REX

Very, but I'm telling you, Noah, it's like they were suffocating her. They wouldn't even let her tell us her name.

Rex shoots at the basket.

The ball misses, and Noah picks up the ball.

A small cat walks on the fence behind them.

NOAH

I hear you, man. I hear you. But what can you do?

REX

She seemed so sad and she...

MICKI

Is standing right here?

Micki stands behind them leaning against the chain-link fence. She smiles.

MICKI

Funny how we keep running into each other like this. I mean I was just thinking, "You know what would really make my day? Seeing that big, strong Evo guy again."

Micki then spies Noah.

MICKI

Ooh! And you have a cute blond friend too! Must be my lucky day.

Noah's shot hits Rex in the head. Rex doesn't seem to notice.

The ball rolls to Micki's feet. She picks the ball up and throws it towards the net, making a basket.

Noah is impressed.

NOAH

Nice!

Micki smiles.

MICKI

So, you boys up for a little two on one?

The boys are a little confused.

NOAH

You mean, partner up with one of us?

Micki laughs.

MICKI

Oh, I've seen you two play. Trust me, I won't need it.

Rex grabs the ball and Micki strides over confidently.

NOAH

You'll need to grow a few inches before you stand a chance against us.

MICKI

That's some tough talk. You sure you can back it up, Blondie?

Micki acts fast, knocks the ball out of Rex's hand and makes a lay up.

She turns around and smiles at both of them.

The two boys are annoyed.

NOAH

Can you stop calling me "Blondie"? My name is Noah.

Noah picks up the ball.

MICKI

Why not? Blondes are cute.

Noah looks up and blushes.

Micki steals the ball from him, Rex stands in front of the basket to block her shot. She smiles.

MICKI

And Latinos don't look half bad either.

Rex is distracted by this, too. Micki makes the shot.

MICKI

Rule number one, boys: Never get distracted by the other team.

Micki walks over and picks up the ball. She begins to dribble it to the side, guarding it.

NOAH

How is that not cheating?

He makes a run for the ball.

Micki moves to the side, and Noah runs past her.

She gets behind him and laughs.

MICKI

Because I wouldn't be able to get to you if you didn't let me.

Micki turns to Rex.

MICKI

Okay, so that's Noah, and you are?

REX

Rex, but my boss calls me, "Hot Shot".

She smiles.

MICKI

I like it. It fits you. Your fighting style...among other things.

Rex takes this opportunity to steal the ball from her.

He takes a shot, and misses.

MICKI

Too bad it doesn't extend to your basketball skills.

Rex picks up the ball and Micki rushes up to him.

REX

So if you get to call him, "Blondie", and me, "Hotshot", then we need a nickname for you.

He smiles

REX

What's your name?

Micki smiles.

MICKI

It's Micki.

He thinks for a second, still dribbling the ball.

REX

Let's see here. So your name is Micki, and you turn into animals right? So how about, "Mouse"?

Micki looks confused.

REX

You know? Like Mickey...

Micki just shakes her head.

MICKI

Why does it have to be a mouse?

Noah sneaks up behind her. He smiles.

NOAH

What's wrong with "Mouse"?

Rex stands in front of her, he smiles too.

REX

Mice are cute.

Micki blushes and tries to knock the ball out of his hands.

She fails and Rex makes the shot.

Rex and Noah both give a triumphant smile.

NOAH

Hey Rex, what was rule number one again?

REX

Hmmm... Let me think...

MICKI

Okay, okay...

Micki blushes, then smiles.

Noah picks up the ball.

Micki smiles mischievously.

MICKI

Just means I have to use a new trick.

Micki turns into a wolf and knocks the ball out of Noah's hand with her nose.

The ball drops into the basket.

Noah looks a little shocked. Rex laughs a little.

REX

...That was definitely cheating.

EXT. NOAH AND REX'S BASKETBALL COURT - LATER

Rex, Noah, and Micki sit on the court drinking some soda.

Micki sips on the soda.

MICKI

Thanks for the drinks, Blondie.

NOAH

No problem.

Micki finishes her soda and sets it aside.

She stands.

MICKI

So, you guys up for another game?

She laughs.

The guys grin as they stand.

REX

Oh yeah.

NOAH

Definitely.

MICKI

Hopefully you're better the second time around.

NOAH

We were just going easy on you last time.

Noah begins to dribble the ball around the court, widely avoiding Micki.

Rex guards Micki closely, trying to talk seriously to her.

REX

How do you do that anyway? Most Evos only have one shape. I've seen you change into a wolf, a monkey, even a jaguar.

Micki looks away for a second.

MICKI

You know, I don't know.

She turns to Rex.

MICKI

My dad was a wildlife vet, and I used to help out. But that sometimes meant getting bitten or scratched. One day I was bitten by a wolf, and next thing I knew, I became a wolf. Another time I was scratched by a hawk and I became a hawk... and so on.

Micki looks down at the ball, her face is sad.

MICKI

Then one day he just...

Rex walks over to her, and he takes the ball. He throws it to Noah on the other side of the court.

Rex whispers to her.

REX

I could try and cure you... if you want.

Micki shakes her head.

MICKI

I'd be lying if I said that there weren't times I didn't want my powers. But in the end, I believe that people like us were given these powers for a reason. To help people... and the truth is that I'll be able to help people a lot more if I have this power than if I didn't.

She turns to Rex.

MICKI

Thanks anyway - Hot Shot.

She smiles, then runs towards Noah to try and take the ball.

Six walks in with Providence agents, interrupting the game.

The teens look at him.

SIX

Time to go, Rex.

Micki frowns. Six notices her, suspicious. Rex looks at her.

He smiles a sympathetic smile.

REX

Later, Micki.

Rex and Noah turn to leave. Micki calls after them.

MICKI

That's okay. I need to get back - before they notice I'm gone.

She turns to leave.

MICKI

See you around, Hot Shot.

Rex looks after her mournfully. He looks to Six and Noah, then back to Micki.

He runs after Micki.

REX

Hey, why don't you come with us.

Rex turns to Six.

REX

That would be okay, right Six?

SIX

Well, I-

REX

Of course it would be! I mean we're practically on the same team.

Rex grabs Micki and drags her along after them.

Micki is surprised, but upon entering the jet she smiles.

Six looks on, suspiciously.

INT. PROVIDENCE HEADQUARTERS - AFTERNOON

Micki, Rex, Noah, and Six walk in. Micki is amazed as the doors open.

She runs in and turns around to get a better look at the place.

MICKI

It's so big!

Rex and Noah run after her. Rex is curious.

REX

Big? What's your place like?

MICKI

Well, to be honest I really wouldn't know. I'm not really allowed anywhere in the building except for one wing.

REX

You mean they lock you up ALL day?

MICKI

Pretty much. And the worst part is that because of my work, I've never really gotten to talk to someone my own age - until now.

Rex puts his hand on her shoulder. He leans in to say something...

And Bobo runs into them.

BOBO

Hey boss, how was the-?

He notices Micki.

BOBO

Who's the girl?

REX

Bobo this is Micki, Micki this is my compinche Bobo.

Micki is shocked.

MICKI

He talks?

REX

Unfortunately.

BOBO

Oh yeah, let's pick on the talking monkey. After everything I do for you, boss!

REX

Like what?

BOBO

I cook, I clean, I give blood, sweat, and tears, and I've always got your back. And what do I get in return? Sarcasm!

Micki giggles a bit and whispers in Rex's ear.

MICKI

Why does he sound like a frustrated house wife?

REX

He thinks he's being funny.

Micki notices the door to Doc Holiday's lab.

MICKI

Hey what's back there?

NOAH

That's Doctor Holiday's lab. Rex likes to think she's interested.

Rex gives Noah an irritated glance. Noah smiles a bit.

MICKI

I'd love to see it. Can we go back there?

REX

I don't see why not.

Noah and Micki start to go in. Six grabs Rex's arm and pulls him aside.

SIX

Rex, have you already forgotten about last night? We can't afford to go around trusting just anybody. Especially not someone from an agency we know nothing about.

REX

Wow, Six, never really thought of you as the paranoid type.

Six scowls.

REX

She's on our side.

Rex pulls his arm away and walks in after Micki and Noah.

INT. DOCTOR HOLIDAY'S LAB - AFTERNOON

Doctor Holiday is standing at some controls. Micki, Noah, Rex, and Six walk in.

Micki sees the petting zoo.

MICKI

Whoah! What is that?

Micki rushes over to the window to see it.

Doctor Holiday looks puzzled.

Noah and Rex walk over with Micki and laugh a little.

MICKI

What's so funny?

NOAH

I guess we're just sort of used to seeing it.

MICKI

It's just so cool! I mean, animals are - sort of what I do.

REX

Well, maybe next time we'll show you around.

Micki looks down, sad.

MICKI

Yeah... Next time.

Doctor Holiday walks over.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Rex, who is this?

REX

This is Micki, she's a friend.

Six steps in.

SIX

She works for the government.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

I see.

The Doc turns to Micki.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

So what do you do in the government.

MICKI

That's kind of classified, but...

Micki looks at Rex, then turns back.

MICKI

I guess there's no harm in telling you. I fight Evos.

Doctor Holiday seems surprised.

She spies Micki's collar and gives a friendly smile.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

That's an interesting fashion statement.

Micki smiles back, feeling a little more welcome.

MICKI

Well, it's more functional than fashionable.

She looks away kind of awkwardly.

MICKI

It's kind of painful when I'm changing. So it releases a bit of anesthetic. It also gives me a change of clothes so I don't have to run around-

Doctor Holiday waves her hands wildly and shushes her. The guy looks over at them, oblivious to what was just said.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Maybe not the best subject in front of teenage boys. Hmm?

Micki's eyes go wide, a little bit embarrassed.

She blushes.

MICKI

Right.

An alarm goes off. Doctor Holiday and everybody else runs over to check the monitors.

Micki looks over to another set of moniters. They are of Rex's bio-levels.

Micki pulls out a USB drive.

She looks at the drive and seems to ponder it for a second. Then she looks to Rex.

She shakes her head and places the drive back in her pocket.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Rex, Six, there's a massive Evo outbreak in Seattle!

MICKI

That's close to our headquarters.

Rex and Six start to leave.

Micki remembers something.

P.O.V. FLASHBACK - EARLIER THAT DAY

DIRECTOR

Micki remember, I need you back here, by 5:00. Something big is going to happen.

End Flashback

Micki looks at her watch. It's almost 5:00

MICKI

I...have to go.

Micki starts to leave.

MICKI

It was fun meeting you, Rex.

Doctor Holiday grabs Micki as she is about to leave.

She hands her a card.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

If you ever need us...

Micki leaves. Rex and Six are about to board "The Keep", but Rex watches Micki leave.

"The Keep" begins to ascend.

EXT. SEATTLE - EVENING

Evos attacking the city. Rex and Six are fighting back.

A few dark figures watch from the windows.

INT. GOVERNMENT HEADQUARTERS - EVENING

For the first time, Micki searches the building where she lives. The atmosphere is dark and there are a few red lights blinking.

Micki comes across a room.

She opens the door and finds nothing.

EXT. SEATTLE - EVENING

A big group of humanlike Evos are running rampant through the city. People scream as the Evos attack.

Rex rushes in and manages to cure a few

Rex is attacked by an Evo who changes his hand into a fleshy sword. The Evo knocks Rex to the ground.

The Evo makes a move to stab Rex.

Rex rolls out of the way before the Evo can stab him.

Six slices off the arm with a sword and kicks him away.

The monster stands and the arm grows back.

Rex back-fists him in the face with his smack hands and the Evo is down for the count.

Rex cures him but then looks up to see another huge Evo with a sharklike head and tentacles for arms. The only thing that is remotely human about it is its legs.

REX

Oh boy.

INT. GOVERNMENT HEADQUARTERS - EVENING

Micki opens another door. She is shocked by what she sees.

The room is a lab full of Evos. Some of them look like the typical monster ones. Other ones are still somewhat human looking.

Some scientists are gathering data through their monitors , others carry around shock prods and syringes.

Micki is so stunned that she stumbles out of the room. She stands outside and gasps for breath.

EXT. SEATTLE - EVENING

Rex tries to rush the shark-Evo, but it knocks him away with its tentacles.

Bobo hits it a few times with blasters and the monster falters a little.

Bobo smiles but the the monster turns around and crunches down on the blasters with his gigantic shark head.

Six puts together his swords creating a magnet and shoots all the metal he attracts at the Evo.

The Evo falls and Rex rushes in with his smash hands and knocks him to the ground.

Rex cures the evo.

Rex bends over in exhaustion. A few more human-like Evos rush towards them.

REX

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

INT. GOVERNMENT HEADQUARTERS - EVENING

Micki calms down a bit then walks into the lab again.

Her anger almost completely overwhelms her.

MICKI

Who authorized this?

The scientists stand there. A nervous look crosses their faces but no one moves.

MICKI

I said, who authorized this?

Again, no one moves.

Micki walks over to a desk and flips it over. The scientists start to get a little worried, but no one talks.

Micki sees a table full of beakers and knocks them off the table. The sound of breaking glass and the sight of chemicals on the floor, scare the scientists.

MICKI

Last chance.

Still no one talks.

Micki transforms into a wolf and corners one of the scientists. The other scientists run out of the room.

SCIENTIST

Ok, I'll talk, I'll talk! It was the director. I swear!

Micki returns to human form. And runs out of the room. Her face in shock.

INT. DIRECTOR'S OFFICE - EVENING

THE DIRECTOR, a smirking scientist with thick glasses, monitors the laboratory the through a flat screen television.

Micki storms into the director's office in a rage.

MICKI

I know what you did!

The director stands up.

DIRECTOR

What are you talking about, Micki?

MICKI

I saw those people you turned into Evos. Why?

DIRECTOR

You've seen what Rex can do. He's a danger to our country. We need someone as powerful as he is.

MICKI

Rex isn't a danger to anyone.

DIRECTOR

Not yet...

MICKI

Don't use him to justify what you've been doing.

DIRECTOR

We need a better...

Micki puts her hands on his desk and looks directly into his eyes. Her eyes have an animal-like quality to them now.

MICKI

Weapon? How dare you use those innocent people? How do you sleep at night?

The director smiles.

DIRECTOR

Don't worry. I get my full R.E.M. cycles...

The Director removes his glasses and cleans his lenses.

DIRECTOR

Look, we're the only people who ever cared for you. This is your home. You have no where else to go.

Micki looks down. She sees a button on the wall next to her marked, "Evo Release".

MICKI

I can take care of myself.

She slams her fist onto the nearby button. An alarm goes off and all the Evos cages open.

MICKI

Consider this my resignation.

Micki starts to leave.

THE DIRECTOR

You traitor! Your father was right to leave you behind!

EXT. FOREST - DAY

Micki turns into a wolf and rushes out into the nearby forest where she becomes a human again.

When she is safe behind the cover of the trees, she pulls out the card Doc Holiday gave her.

She is crying, but she regains herself, pulls out a cell phone and dials.

MICKI

Hello, I'd like to report an Evo outbreak.

EXT. SEATTLE - EVENING

Six dispatches another Evo. He answers a call from Doc Holiday.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

Six, we just got a rather panicked call from Micki.

SIX

Her? I don't trust that girl.

DOCTOR HOLIDAY

You don't need to trust her. She reported an Evo outbreak near you. We've confirmed it. I've mapped it on your GPS. Get out there. NOW!

SIX

Kinda busy right now.

Six takes out another Evo.

SIX

We'll be there as soon as we're finished here. Rex, hurry up!

Rex cures a couple of Evos then moves on to the next one.

REX

I'm going as fast as I can.

A couple more Evos stand in his way.

REX

I don't have time for this!

He uses his smash hands like a drill and knocks them all to the ground.

EXT. GOVERNMENT HEADQUARTERS - EVENING

Providence is moving in to take care of the Evo's.

The Evos are all pretty weak from the experiments, so they are taken down without too many problems.

Rex looks around.

REX

Hey Six. Could this be where Micki was working?

SIX

Possibly. Something is up though. Why are there so many Evos in one place?

EXT. FOREST - EVENING

Rex looks around and sees Micki standing in the shadows leaning on a tree.

Micki starts to run away.

Rex follows her and catches up to her in the forest.

She sits on a rock next to a cliff. The area around them is heavily forested.

Next to her is the card Doc holiday gave her. She looks up at him and smiles.

MICKI

Hey, Rex.

Rex walks over and sits down next to her.

REX

What happened?

MICKI

The Director was turning people into Evos. He was trying to make another... you. And he let some of them out to...test them.

REX

What? Why would he do that?

Micki sighs.

MICKI

Because he thinks you're a weapon or something.

She shakes her head.

MICKI

He had me spy on you.

She looks away, clearly ashamed of what she's done.

MICKI

I'm sorry Rex. But I want you to know that nothing I told you was a lie. I just wanted to see if what the Director said was true.

Rex looks away from her for a minute. A sad look crosses over his face.

REX

Do you think I'm a weapon?

Micki puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She smiles a bit.

MICKI

No, not anymore. Actually, I think you're pretty cool. That's why I left.

Rex is surprised. She smiles.

MICKI

I couldn't just stand by and let the government use you as an excuse to carry out their own agenda.

Rex smiles back at her. He sits up a bit, feeling more comforted.

REX

So what happens now that you've left?

MICKI

I don't know. I have no where to go. So I guess I'll just sort of travel for awhile.

A thought comes to Rex's mind.

REX

You could join us. Six might be a little skeptical, but... We could really use someone like you.

Micki ponders it for a bit.

MICKI

I think I need some time alone.

Micki starts to walk towards the cliff.

The card still sits on the rock where she sat.

Rex picks it up and runs to her before she can leave.

REX

Hey! If you ever need us...

Micki takes the card, smiles and nods.

She remembers something.

MICKI

I almost forgot. Here.

She tosses the USB drive with the recording she stole. She tosses it to Rex.

Rex looks confused. Then he realizes what it is. Micki smiles again.

MICKI

Like I said. I'm on your side now.

Micki takes a couple of steps back.

MICKI

See you around, Hot Shot.

Micki runs towards the cliff and jumps off, turning into a hawk halfway through the jump.

The hawk circles Rex once, dips its wings, then flies off into the distance.

FADE OUT:


End file.
